Blog użytkownika:Kawaii Desu44/Rozdział VIII
Perspektywa Yumi* Ani minuty spokoju... Podtarłam skronie i ruszyłam w stronę "Walki", jeśli można ją tak nazwać. Choć prędzej jest to napad na słabszych, beznadzieja. Szybko ruszyłam do owego miejsca, którym jest park. To co zobaczyłam aż mnie przeraziło! A więc... Raito leżała nieruchomo na ziemi, Kastiel wił się z bólu, Roza trzymała swoją różdżkę połamaną na pół i siedziała na ziemi z jedną raną na głowie oraz zadrapaniami. A Lysander... Właśnie, GDZIE JEST LYSANDER?! Obejrzałam się wokół i zobaczyłam go na drzewie, nie no spoko, Co go tam wyrzuciło? czy może ze swoje woli tam wszedł? Podeszłam tam gdzie wszyscy moi... Przyjaciele? leżeli, a ja stanęłam na środku i nic nie widziałam, a może nikogo? Sama nie wiem. Dwie osoby nieprzytomne, pięknie. Podeszłam do Rozy. - C-Co tu się stało? - Głos mi się trochę załamał. - Po tym jak wracaliśmy napadła na nas Amber, Nina i Debra. - Powiedziała słabo. - L-Lepiej nie zbliżaj się do tego miejsca, tu jest.. N-Niebezpie- - Nie dokończyła, ponieważ straciła przytomność. Wpadłam na pomysł aby poprosić ciocię o pomoc. Pobiegłam szybko do miejsca jej pracy i wręcz zaciągnęłam ją do tego nieszczęsnego parku. Oceniła sytuację i powiedziała. - Co ci mówiła? - Że napadły na nich trzy dziewczyny, i że mam nie zbliżać się do tego miejsca. -Tylko tyle? - Tak. - Pomóż mi teraz z przeniesieniem ich do specjalnego szpitala. - Powiedziała i podniosła nieprzytomnego Kastiela i Rozę. Ja wzięłam Lysandra i Raito. Nie mam aż tak dużo siły, ale dla chcącego nic trudnego, jak to mówią. Potem siedziałyśmy na korytarzu szpitala dla nadnaturalnych, skąd on taki we Francji to ja nie wiem. Chyba, że jesteśmy w innym wymiarze. Rozmawiałyśmy o tym co się tam wydarzyło. - Ale ty wiesz, że ja mogę ich uleczyć? - COOOO?!?!?!?!?!? - Krzyknęłam i odruchowo wstałam. - Prosimy zachować ciszę, ponieważ znajduje się pani w szpitalu. - Powiedziała jedna z przechodzących pielęgniarek. Uniosłam głowę do góry i usiadłam z powrotem na krzesło. - Leczyć mogą też anioły, lecz wykorzystują one swoją siłę. A jak wiadomo anioł jest... - Bardziej śmiertelny od innych stworzeń, dlatego masz ją chronić. - Dokończyłam formułkę powtarzaną mi od mojego urodzenia, czyli bardzo dużo czasu. - Dokładnie. - Dodała urażona, bo ktoś jej przerwał. - Ale nie rozumiecie, że ona nie może polegać tylko na mnie?! Co jak mi się kiedyś coś stanie?! Co wtedy?! - Z moich oczy zaczęły lecieć łzy a soczewki same spadły na ziemię, moje tęczówki miały kolor jaskrawego szkarłatu. - Spokojnie... Nie denerwuj się. - Uspokajała. - Jak mam się nie denerwować, jak ciągle wmawiacie mi to samo?! Przecież nawet dziecko wie, że sama mogę umrzeć, a wtedy wszystko idzie jak po maśle?! - W tym momencie poczułam mocny ból głowy i usiadłam na krześle. - Yumi! Mówiłam nie denerwuj się... Co cię boli? - Głowa. - Znowu poczułam uderzający ból. - Zaczekaj zaraz coś znajdę. - Ah, bo nie ma to jak zapomnieć, że jest się w szpitalu. Ale no cóż poradzić. Nagle zemdlałam. ~Sen~ Dziewczyna wracała ze szkoły. Była właśnie na jednej z zaciemnionych ulic, gdyż tak właśnie wskazywała jej droga do domu. Nagle ktoś zatkał jej usta i nos chusteczką, wyrywała się kopała gdzie popadnie, ale to nic nie dawało. Wreszcie straciła przytomność. Obudziła się w zaciemnionym pokoju, gdzie nie gdzie pojawiała się tu krew. Nagle do pomieszczenia weszła jakaś postać, lecz jej twarz była zakryta - Lub zwyczajnie zaciemniona, gdyż było tam ciemno. Zbliżyła się do skutek dziewczyny i mówiąc te oto słowa, wyciągnął rękę zaciśniętą na rączce od noża. - Pożałujesz, że się urodziłaś. - Zamachnął się nożem, i już miał go wbijać kiedy- ~Rzeczywistość ~ Obudziłam się przez promienie słońca. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że jestem w swoim pokoju. ZARAZ, ŻE CO?!?!?!? Od. Kiedy.? Podeszłam do kalendarza wiszącego na ścianie. Wtorek...13 Maja... Zaraz! Przecież to co się tam działo... Było od dnia 23 Maja! Czyli śniłam we śnie? Czyli ostatnie dni mi się przyśniły? A może to prawda? Zaraz! Podeszłam do mojego telefonu, znajdowało się tam zdjęcie Rozy z różdżką, Lysandra z kłami, Kastiela ze skrzydłami i Raito również ze skrzydłami. Co tu się tak naprawdę dzieje? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach